


Cynosure - Working Lunch Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1159]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Director Shepard and SecNav invite Gibbs to a Saturday morning brunch. He insists Tony comes with not wanting to deal with whatever this was without his significant other. A take on how things should have been handled when Jenny was found to have terminal cancer.





	Cynosure - Working Lunch Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/03/2002 for the word [cynosure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/03/cynosure).
> 
> cynosure  
> something that strongly attracts attention by its brilliance, interest, etc.: the cynosure of all eyes.  
> something serving for guidance or direction.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the July 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/144822.html).
> 
> Rose Malmaison made the lovely image below which this story is based on.  
> 

Tony couldn’t believe that they were getting paid to eat today. Normally, Tony wouldn’t be invited to these things and would be expected to lead the team for the day, but Jenny was not getting it through her head that Jethro wasn’t interested in her no matter what he said and Gibbs had decided that he needed back up. Or rather Jethro had decided that he wanted his lover with him and that if Jenny couldn’t catch a clue to back off he wasn’t afraid of making a very public statement about how very taken he actually was.

Tony wished that it were just the two of them enjoying a quiet Saturday morning brunch together. Any time spent with Jethro just the two of them was guaranteed to be enjoyable, but right now Tony had an ulterior motive for wishing this. Namely, he didn’t really want to be meeting with SecNav and their dear Director to discuss the agency’s direction.

Truthfully, Gibbs flat out hated these meetings. He usually did his best to avoid them even going so far as to be “out of town” on the days they are supposed to happen. Unfortunately, the director was very insistent that he come to this one. 

Something about SecNav in particular wanting to talk to him and he better not make her look bad in front of him. She’d made sure that there were no authorized out of town trips that he could possibly be on and that he would be there. Gibbs had retaliated by insisting that if he had to go, Tony had to go. 

Jenny had glared, but reluctantly agreed. So now Tony and Gibbs were seated in a fancy restaurant across from Jenny and SecNav ready to have brunch and find out why SecNav wanted Gibbs here. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything bad.

Tony wanted to be able to enjoy Jethro’s attractive assets later. When Gibbs wore his Marine dress blues he truly was the cynosure of all eyes, but Tony found him attractive no matter what he wore. Tony shook his head, even though he was here to counter Jenny it wasn’t the time to get distracted by images of his lover.

They engaged in small talk until the food arrived. Everyone dug in, but Tony could tell that Gibbs was on edge. Did Gibbs know something that Tony didn’t?

Or was it just the normal nerves? Gibbs didn’t like politicking and SecNav pretty much guaranteed it. Tony was curious about what was going on as well.

He knew that usually Gibbs came home and grumbled that these things were a complete waste of time. One memorable time, Gibbs had returned grouchy as a bear because they’d been trying to convince him to take on more probies. Tony hoped this wouldn’t be a repeat of this meeting.

Finally, people started to slow down and SecNav cleared his throat. “As you may know, Gibbs was awarded Citizen of the Year.”

Gibbs grunted.

Tony’s leg bounced up and down as he waited for SecNav to explain what was going on.

“We’d like to start grooming Gibbs to take over as Director after Shepard.”

“What?” Gibbs, Tony, and Shepard all rang out in chorus.

SecNav and Director Shepard stared at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally, Jenny nodded and folded her hands in her lap primly. Tony could tell there was more to that story, but he was still stuck on Gibbs being made director.

The man would rather run over the press than play nicely with them. Why was he being considered for Director? Also, Jenny was still in her prime why would they start grooming him now?

Unless, maybe they were going to give him training on how to play nicely with the press? Tony stifled a giggle behind his hand at that image. No way Gibbs would be happy about training like that.

Gibbs continued to glare at SecNav, “Why?”

“Well, let’s just say that the Director has some issues that make finding a new Director a little more immediate and well, everyone knows that the press is not your strong suit, so some extra training would be good before you officially take over the position. Are you interested?”

Gibbs face went blank. He didn’t know what to think. He’d never considered becoming Director before.

He didn’t really want the position, but there had to be a good reason that they were considering him as an option. It’s true he subbed in when the Director was gone, but that wasn’t quite the same thing as actually doing all of the Director duties. ”What’s the plan?”

“We would train you in the areas you’re weak in for the Director position and DiNozzo would have the option of taking over the MCRT or being Co-Director with you. Either way there would be no question of impropriety given your relationship.”

“So that’s what this is about.” Tony butted in. “If that’s the case, you’ll have my resignation in the morning. Gibbs can stay on the MCRT.”

“Whoa, DiNozzo, calm down. We don’t have any problem with yours and Gibbs relationship. In fact, I happen to think the two of you together will be a better director than any of our previous directors.”

“If you don’t care about our relationship why can’t we stay with Gibbs as Team Lead and me as SFA?”

“Because Jenny really does have some issues she needs to deal with. If you find you don’t like it, I can probably talk Vance into taking over. He currently runs the Pacific side of the US.”

“Is everything ok, Director?”

“Fine.” Jenny waved her hand dismissively.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, but said nothing about her outright lie. 

“I can see, we’ve given you a lot to think about. Please contact Jenny or myself with your decision. I hope you won’t need more than a week to think it over.”

Tony settled his hand on Gibbs’ shoulder casually as he leaned back in his chair and thought about the practical bomb SecNav had dumped in their lap. ”Are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s a pretty big surprise, huh? Even Jenny seemed surprised.”

“Yeah. I wonder what issues are causing her problems that she’ll be forced to give up her Director position.”

“And why did they offer it to you? Not that you’re not great and everything, Jethro, but generally people in Director or higher positions hate you.”

“There has to be an ulterior motive besides whatever is going on with Jenny.”

“Ya think maybe they want to put someone else in charge of the MCRT?”

Gibbs shook his head. 

“Yeah, not likely. Maybe you pissed too many people off?”

Gibbs grunted.

“You’re right. They wouldn’t be trying to promote you if that was the case.”

“Let’s ask Ducky if he knows anything about what’s going on.”

”Ok. Dinner tonight?”

Gibbs nodded. 

“I guess back to work now.”

“Yep.” Gibbs agreed, leading the way out of the restaurant.

That night, Tony made lasagne and Ducky came over. Unfortunately for Tony and Gibbs, Ducky had been sworn to secrecy about the Director’s condition on top of his normal doctor/patient confidentiality stuff, so he revealed nothing.

That night as they climbed into bed and wrapped around each other, they couldn’t help discussing why the agency had decided to make this move. However, they were no closer to figuring it out when they drifted off to sleep. 

Gibbs really wanted to know what the end game behind this offer was. He’d feel a lot better accepting or declining if he knew exactly what political maneuverings were going on here. Gibbs scowled at the coffee maker as he tried to figure out what SecNav’s goal was.

”I think I know someone that can help.” Tony announced, shooting a text off as he joined Gibbs in the kitchen.

Gibbs grunted.

It was halfway through the day before Kort responded back. “We need to meet.”

Tony setup a time and place and told Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and they returned to cold cases.

McGee and Ziva kept glancing between Tony and Gibbs. They could tell something was up, but they had no idea, what.

Finally, it was time to meet Kort. Tony tilted his head to see if Gibbs wanted to come. Gibbs shook his head. 

Tony nodded and waved, heading out to meet Kort while Gibbs stayed behind with McGee and Ziva. Kort had chosen a shady bar with lots of dark corners. Tony glanced around and found the corner Kort was waiting in and joined him at the table. 

“The pertinent information as to what’s really going on is in here.” Kort slid a sealed envelope across the table. 

“Thanks.”

“No thanks. It’s a trade, remember.”

“I remember. It will be done.”

“A word of warning. That isn’t the whole story. This is also about politics since no one can agree on who should replace Shepard. Watch your backs.”

Tony nodded. “We will. Thanks again.”

“I wasn’t here.”

Tony nodded.

He left the envelope sealed and slipped it into his backpack before returning to work. They were still working cold cases and the envelope kept eating at Tony. He wanted to open it, but knew he needed to wait until he was home with Gibbs.

This would affect both of them, after all. Tony couldn’t help wondering at Kort’s last warning. Was SecNav trying to show that NCIS was gay friendly? 

Was there a catch to this offer that Tony and Gibbs would have to come out to the public in order to take the offer? That didn’t make sense though. Gibbs didn’t actually want to be director.

That kind of catch would work better with someone who really wanted to be Director where SecNav was trying to get his own way through negotiations with that person. It didn’t make sense here, but a lot of stuff didn’t make sense about the way this situation had been handled. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over so that they could go home and discuss. 

Finally, Gibbs called it a day and sent everyone home. Tony drove to Gibbs’ house as did Gibbs because even though they lived together they couldn’t afford to carpool. It would have revealed their relationship for sure, but that wasn’t even the most concerning thing as they often ended up working different hours despite being on the same team that they needed both cars.

Technically, Tony could have ridden with Gibbs and left his vehicle at work, but he needed some time to think by himself before they started on the Gibbs being director discussion. Gibbs had, of course, beat Tony home and thus already had a couple of beers pulled out and had pulled out a lasagne from the freezer since it was so easy. 

“So what did you find out?”

“Don’t know, yet. Kort gave me this.” Tony pulled out the envelope that Kort gave him and handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs quickly opened it and read through the contents, his eyes bulging in shock.

“What is it?”

“Jenny has cancer. The doctors have given her 6 months at most.”

“So that’s why they’re looking for a new director.”

Gibbs nodded, a bit shell shocked. He hadn’t expected this. Jenny had to be struggling with this. 

He knew she had never wanted to go out this way. She wouldn’t want anyone to know. Gibbs wanted to offer her some comfort, but had no idea how to bring it up since she wouldn’t want to admit to it.

“So are you going to take the position?”

“I don’t know. This doesn’t explain why they picked me.”

“Kort had an interesting warning related to that. He says that politics are going on and that they can’t agree who should replace Shepard. I think SecNav is going based off of track record and everyone agrees our team has the best solve rate. It’s also possible that this is a political move on his part to show that NCIS is gay friendly.”

Gibbs snorted. “I could see SecNav looking to do that. It would give him good political capital in this day and age. Is that something you would be ok with if they want us to come out?”

“So long as we’re together. It’s all good with me. You know that.”

“I know.” Gibbs reeled Tony in for a soft kiss before murmuring, “Do you think I should take it? And if I take it do you want to be co-director or MCRT lead?”

“Up to you. I’ll back whatever decision you make. If you take it, I think I should start as MCRT lead and transition to co-director after we have a good candidate to take over the MCRT. You know McGee isn’t ready.”

Gibbs nodded. “Let’s go to bed, then,” Gibbs suggested.

Gibbs felt a lot better about the Director position now. It sucked about Jenny, but he didn’t feel like someone was trying to screw him over anymore. He really hoped that Tony would come to bed with him and distract him from worrying about Jenny.

Tomorrow, they could let Jenny and SecNav know that he was accepting and then Tony could work out his own deal. Tony’s plan sounded really good to Gibbs. Now it was time for some fun.

Gibbs smiled at Tony taking his hand and leading the way to the bedroom so that they could relax and have fun after a long stressful couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So sick kicked my ass, so I'm posting all of the November stories that I didn't get posted today. Hopefully December will go better and I'll be able to actually keep daily posting up. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
